Akari the Kitsune
(( This character belongs to Asia C! )) * (Full) Name: Akari (No Last Name Given) * Age: Unknown * Gender: Female * Species: Fox/Kitsune * Alignment: Evil * Relationship Status: Unknown * Sexual Orientation: Unknown Akari is a kitsune that hails from the Land of the Rising Sun. For the past few centuries her clan/family of kitsunes have been keeping watch over their village and protecting the humans/residents from evil and malevolent beings. However, Akari's story has turned towards the darker side of the supernatural world. She seeks to be realized as an unstoppable force of nature. She will stop at nothing until the entire world knows of her existence and begins to truly worship her as a God among Gods. Sadistic and a bit playful, Akari knows well that her powers will aid her in becoming the most powerful kitsune on the planet... Appearance In contrast to her younger half sibling, Akari is a slender fox with red fur, with white accents in her ears, on her muzzle, her chest and neck, arms, and the tips of her 6 tails. Kitsunes and other similar creatures are known well to hide their true forms from the public, to avoid being hunted, but Akari knows well that her skills and strength is enough to kill those who oppose her. If you’re unlucky enough to come across Akari, she will more than likely be wearing a traditional kitsune mask to cover her face. And if she's disguised as a mortal, she'll only have one tail revealed, similar to what her half sister Mei does. Personality Akari is a young kitsune who is more than likely a little power hungry. She enjoys tormenting mortals, and sometimes other extra ordinary beings such as herself. Her powers and abilities have differed over the years, and since she has desired more power she has explored (and stolen) different techniques from other beings. She is indeed sadistic and enjoys playing with lesser beings before disposing of them if they have no real value to her. She's ready and willing to destroy those who stand in her path to become the most powerful. And boy does she have quite the temper when things don't go her way... However, if you kneel to her and propose to be her little slave she'll momentarily think about not turning you into a coat or just a corpse for that matter. Flattery seems to be the only real way to escape Akari's clutches. But even so, she can sometimes be unpredictable... History/Backstory Known as Mei’s half-sister, the two share the same father, but have two different mothers. While Mei’s mother was loving and cared for those around her, Akari’s mother was brash, putting herself before others if she saw them unfit to do their duty, or protect their home from invaders. She saw Akari as a way to show off her own bloodline to rival that of Mei’s. Both Mei’s mother and Akari’s mother had a toxic rivalry, but their daughters were known to get along rather well with one another during their childhoods. With Mei technically being the youngest, Akari grew to protect their home village on her own once she was of age…but saw greater potential. She wished to have the humans worship her like the Goddess she wanted to be. To be idolized next to the great sun goddess Amaterasu of Shinto religion. But their line of kitsunes were not about the fame, fortune, riches or worship. They did what they felt was right in their hearts. That mythological beings and mortals could live in harmony, and rid the world of wickedness. Yes, the kitsunes did have a few festivals in their honor, but their stories slowly turned into rumors, and then folklore and fairy tales. Akari hated how they began to blend into obscurity. To be cast aside as some sort of urban legend that would soon fizzle out of existence within another decade or so. She hated that the mortals they protected did not respect them, honor them, or worship them for that matter. She wanted to take matters into her own hands, and she wasn’t alone. Many other kitsunes who had been banished from their own homes and forests wanted nothing more than to have the world recognize them as living, breathing beings. Some wanted only respect, others wanted vengeance and to have the world given to them on a platter. After all, they had been kicked out of their own homes to make way for mortals and humans to destroy forests and build their own homes. Even Akari’s mother seemed to approve of her daughter’s actions in order to rekindle the flame that was the existence of extraordinary beings. Akari was destined to be their leader. The Great Kitsune Feud had begun. Mei grew up a carefree fox, learning the ways of transformation and illusion from her great, great grandfather. Meanwhile, Akari began to disobey her orders as guardian, and Mei was being prepped to be the next guardian in her stead. Though Akari no longer wanted to protect the humans, she still valued this level of influence on the mortals that her clan was sworn to protect. It sickened her to know that her efforts were wasted and that her younger half sister would take her place. Despite this, Akari legitimately cares for her younger sister, and wishes to have Mei join her one day in her journey to control the world, and not just their homeland of Japan. Therefore, Mei looked up to Akari, wishing to be as powerful and full of ambition as her half sibling. But this veil of innocence was soon ripped from Mei’s eyes once she truly understood how violent her half sibling truly was. For years Akari had searched many old and ancient texts, looking for a forbidden ritual that allowed for a kitsune to steal tails from another. Whether it be willingly…or to maliciously wound or steal power against another’s wishes. Mei’s great great grandfather saw malice in Akari’s heart before many others could realize her foul intentions, and moved to stop her as quickly as he could. Sadly, this was what Akari wanted all along. She lured the old fox into a trap and managed to steal 3 of his 9 tails, making her own 3 into 6 total. Stealing another’s tails could possibly result in death almost all of the time, and the old fox had a feeling that Akari was looking to steal more of his tails. In order to keep her from doing this, he committed suicide in order to cancel out the ritual. According to the old transcripts, retrieving the tails from a deceased fox demon in order to use them for your own gain will not work. They prove to be good luck charms, but do not retain the power they once had while still attached to a living, breathing kitsune. Mei was heartbroken, having to know that her own sister did something so evil…Her own sister. Now with 6 tails, Akari attempted to get Mei to join her, and the younger kitsune declined, much to Akari’s dismay. With that, the older kitsune fled, with her loyal followers, and mother, in tow. As a small side note, if Akari and Mei were going to be in a fan game (The name of which would most likely be "Sonic and the Foxs' Curse") I would try to include the idea of Akari attempting to steal Miles Tails Prower's tails, and she'd probably be assuming that he was a lesser kitsune since he has more than one tail. Powers, Skills, Abilities, and Weapons One current ability Akari has (and originally stole) is a sketchbook of sorts that can bring anything she draws in it to life in front of her. However, mere mortals cannot do such a thing with said sketchbook, unless under extremely rare circumstances. The kitsune has been the cause of a handful of supernatural occurrences. Disappearances, extraordinary happenings, you name it (for reference, search for an anime series known as Yami Shibai. Specifically season 3, and the series finale, of this season). Whatever she wishes to curse mortals with could happen with such an item in her possession. She now travels the globe, bringing misfortune to the mortals she crosses paths with with her cursed sketchbook and band of fellow transforming foxes. Her transformation skills are elite, and almost on par with that of a wiser, older fox. Kitsunes and other similar creatures are known well to hide their true forms from the public, to avoid being hunted, but Akari knows well that her skills and strength is enough to kill those who oppose her. If you’re unlucky enough to come across Akari, she will more than likely be wearing a traditional kitsune mask to cover her face. And if she's disguised as a mortal, she'll only have one tail revealed, similar to what her half sister Mei does. As for material weapons, she’s well versed in anything that’s sharp to the touch, just like her half-sister. Her weapons of choice range between the kusarigama, wakizashi, kunai, and throwing knives/stars. Weaknesses Despite the fox desiring for all lesser beings to be killed if they stand in her path, she can't deny that she has a soft spot for Mei. There have been many moments where she would hesitate to murder her own family member, even if she had planned to do so beforehand. Whatever good was still left in her heart kept her from doing away with her younger sibling, and she grows angry and full of rage if someone else attempts to harm Mei before she ever gets her chance to do her in beforehand. Themes/Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJsZaSi9H3E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBQJAsW4ouQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdUfJCMP7rI